onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 416
Chapter 416 is titled "Zoro vs. Kaku". Cover Page Straw Hats and Animals: Nami traveling with a rhino. Short Summary Zoro and Kaku fight. Long Summary Jabra is on the ground unconscious. Sanji stands over him and says "God creates food and the Devil creates seasonings" as his leg cools. Sanji looks at Jabra and admits he might had overdone it on the finishing move. He looks up and sees some rubble falling and wonders if Zoro and Kaku are trying to completely break the tower. He sees the arrows that Chimney had painted earlier and realizes the others must have gone ahead and decides to do the same. Meanwhile, Robin and Spandam have reached the Bridge of Hesitation. The Gate of Justice are already opening, and Spandam tells Robin that once they pass through them, he will be the hero of the world. The connecting bridge is rising up right now. Franky is running at full speed down the hallway, realizing everything will be meaningless if he does not make it with the keys. Out at sea, a Marine announces that the Buster Call will arrive at Enies Lobby in ten minutes. A wall then blows away in front of Franky. It is from Luffy's battle with Rob Lucci. Franky asks if he needs help, and Luffy tells him that he is fine, and should go stop Robin. Back inside the tower, Zoro and Kaku are fighting each other at full power. Zoro is teasing him about being an herbivore, even though Kaku tells him he prefers meat. Zoro tells him he does not care and needs to finish the fight quickly, as he would still lose if he was late to save Robin. He then uses Nigiri Toro against Kaku and follows it up with Otoro. Kaku dodges both. Kaku uses Hirameki but is blocked and Zoro uses Samon to send two slashes at Kaku. Kaku sends Zoro crashing to the ground with Kamakirin. He then uses Tekkai Mushikaku and folds his neck around his body. He is now incredibly squat and stubby. He then uses Rankyaku with his stubby arms, and Zoro asks him how he will fight like that. Kaku tells him that his attack has already begun. His attack will be reflected by the ceiling and rain down on Zoro, an attack he calls Kiri Shigure. Zoro manages to deflect the first several blows but gets overwhelmed. Kaku minimizes collateral damage with Tekkai. After the rain has stopped, Kaku hits Zoro in the stomach with Bigan. After teasing Kaku about being a giraffe again, Zoro then tries to break his Tekkai with Shishi Sonson which Kaku deflects with Rankyaku Rodan. Kaku the tells Zoro it is up to him if he wants to take his attack with Tekkai. Zoro calls Kaku a tough customer. Zoro then flexes his muscles and uses Nigori Zake which Kaku counters with Bigan. Kaku gets thrown back. Zoro comments on how arrogant it was of Kaku to think he would not fall. Kaku tells Zoro he is just as arrogant. Quick Reference Chapter Notes * Jabra has been defeated by Sanji. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 416 de:Zoro vs Kaku it:Capitolo 416